Vanguard Fleet
|org = Starfleet |part = Vanguard Command |number = Tenth Fleet |hq = Station Frontier |flagship = |active = Active |motto = "Remember that bravery is not the lack of fear but the ability to move forward in spite of fear." |notable = Vice Admiral John Blackbull Rear Admiral Jean-Luc Picard Rear Admiral James T. Kirk Rear Admiral Benjamin Sisko Rear Admiral William T. Riker Rear Admiral Kathryn Janeway Rear Admiral Mackenzie Calhoun Rear Admiral Robert DeSoto Rear Admiral Razal Gibran Commodore Tryla Scott |image2 = Task Force Invincible.jpg |caption2 = Task Force Invincible, primary task force of the Vanguard Fleet }} The mainstay of Vanguard Command is the Vanguard Fleet. It is also known by its official name: the Tenth Fleet. It is composed of over four-hundred fifty (450) combat-equipped Federation starships, plus about dozens of other science and supply starships, all specifically tasked to defend Federation territory in that front of known space, whether from the Borg, the Dominion, the Furies, or any other major galactic threat which may want to enter Federation space from that area, as well as explore and initiate Vanguard universe together with the command’s thirty (30) exploratory starship complement to any spacefaring civilization that they may come across in the adjacent uncharted space. Vanguard Fleet is under the direct command of Fleet Admiral Maximus Hunter, who also serves as Flag Officer-in-Command of Vanguard Command and Task Force Enterprise. Vice Admiral John Blackbull serves as the Deputy Flag Officer-in-Command of the fleet. Task force formations The Vanguard Fleet is divided into seven task forces, namely: *Task Force Invincible, composed of 68 starships, with the Fleet Carrier-Command Battleship as flagship. *Task Force Viceroy, composed of 60 starships, with the Fleet Carrier as flagship. *Task Force Regent, composed of 60 starships, with the Fleet Carrier ] as flagship. *Task Force Shogun, composed of 60 starships, with the Fleet Carrier as flagship. *Task Force Paladin, with the Command Battleship as flagship, and composed of 54 starships. *Task Force Dauntless, with the Command Battleship as flagship, and composed of 54 starships. *Task Force Belligerent, with the Command Battleship as flagship, and composed of 54 starships. Other task forces The Vanguard Fleet has three other task forces, each with specific missions: *Task Force Enterprise, composed of 30 starships, with the Battle Cruiser [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) (Vanguard)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] as flagship. The starships of this task force continue the mandate of scientific exploration, peace and diplomacy of Starfleet. *Task Force Rogue, composed of 6 starships, with the Assault Cruiser as flagship. This task force take on very special and sometimes very sensitive missions that may affect diplomatic or defensive status quo of the Federation and Starfleet. *Task Force Ticonderoga, composed of 5 starships, with the Assault Cruiser as flagship. This task force is the personal task force of Fleet Admiral Maximus Hunter. *Task Force Provider, composed of 35 starships, with the medical cruiser as flagship. This task force is divided equally between the seven task forces and their respective field divisions and provides logistical, medical and scientific support. Secondary flagships The three Command Battleships of the Fleet, the , and , as well as the three Fleet Carriers of the fleet, the , and , can serve as secondary flagships of the Fleet whenever the is sent out on solitary special missions. All six capital ships also have full flag facilities and are the only ones in the Fleet outside of the USS ''Invincible'' equipped with a Quantum Slipstream Drive. Flag and line officers of the Vanguard Fleet The following are the ranking flag officers and line officers of the Vanguard Fleet: * Fleet Admiral Maximus Hunter ** Flag Officer-in-Command, Vanguard Fleet ** Flag Officer-in-Command, Task Force Enterprise ** Flag Officer-in-Command, Task Force Ticonderoga * Vice Admiral John Blackbull ** Deputy Flag Officer-in-Command, Vanguard Fleet ** Alternate Flag Officer-in-Command, Task Force Enterprise ** Alternate Flag Officer-in-Command, Task Force Ticonderoga Task force commanders * Rear Admiral James T. Kirk ** Flag Officer-in-Command, Task Force Rogue ** Commanding Officer, Battle Cruiser * Rear Admiral Jean-Luc Picard ** Flag Officer-in-Command, Task Force Invincible ** Commanding Officer, * Rear Admiral Benjamin Sisko ** Flag Officer-in-Command, Task Force Belligerent ** Commanding Officer, * Rear Admiral William T. Riker ** Flag Officer-in-Command, Task Force Paladin ** Commanding Officer, * Rear Admiral Kathryn Janeway ** Flag Officer-in-Command, Task Force Viceroy ** Commanding Officer, * Rear Admiral Mackenzie Calhoun ** Flag Officer-in-Command, Task Force Regent ** Commanding Officer, * Rear Admiral Robert DeSoto ** Flag Officer-in-Command, Task Force Shogun ** Commanding Officer, * Rear Admiral Razal Gibran ** Flag Officer-in-Command, Task Force Dauntless ** Commanding Officer, * Commodore Tryla Scott ** Flag Officer-in-Command, Task Force Enterprise ** Commanding Officer, [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) (Vanguard)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] Task force seconds-in-command * Commodore Chakotay ** Executive Officer, Task Force Invincible ** Executive Officer, * Commodore Vraath ch'Evram ** Executive Officer, Task Force Belligerent ** Executive Officer, * Commodore Quetzalxochitl Vejar ** Executive Officer, Task Force Paladin ** Executive Officer, * Commodore Tesu ** Executive Officer, Task Force Viceroy ** Executive Officer, * Commodore Jortav Chand ** Executive Officer, Task Force Shogun ** Executive Officer, * Commodore Rixx ** Executive Officer, Task Force Regent ** Executive Officer, * Commodore Darik ** Executive Officer, Task Force Dauntless ** Executive Officer, Task force fleet captains * Captain Morgan Bateson ** Fleet Captain, Strike Force Two, Task Force Invincible ** Commanding Officer, * Captain Solok ** Fleet Captain, Strike Force Two, Task Force Belligerent ** Commanding Officer, * Captain Worf ** Fleet Captain, Strike Force Two, Task Force Paladin ** Commanding Officer, * Captain Geordi La Forge ** Fleet Captain, Strike Force Two, Task Force Viceroy ** Commanding Officer, * Captain Yoshi Iwamura ** Fleet Captain, Strike Force Two, Task Force Shogun ** Commanding Officer, * Captain Riamon Pevod ** Fleet Captain, Strike Force Two, Task Force Regent ** Commanding Officer, * Captain Thomas Morgan ** Fleet Captain, Strike Force Two, Task Force Dauntless ** Commanding Officer, Deployment The starships of the Vanguard Fleet are regularly deployed out of their respective home ports for three-month missions to any point beyond the "Frontier" borders. After each three-month mission, they return to base for at least two weeks to allow its crews time for shore leave and for needed repairs, resupplies, refits and upgrades to the starships. Before deployment, the officers and crew of each starship had been drilled on tactical movements that were specifically designed by Admiral Hunter for high alert scenarios. In each formation type, the starships were trained to follow a series of defensive patterns when engaged in combat that would allow the ships of each formation to augment each other’s firepower while at the same time strengthening each other’s shields. Condition Green At Condition Green, the task forces are divided into permanent squadrons of three starships composed of one lead ship and two escort ships. Each task force has at least 15 squadrons in all, excluding one Battle Cruiser and the six Medium Cruisers, or six Destroyers serving as interdictors. Each squadron was to undertake missions of exploration and diplomacy for a duration of 3 months, taking a circuitous route across one or more sectors, starting from and ending at their respective task force's home port. After each three-month mission, it returns to base for at least two weeks to allow its crews time for shore leave and for needed repairs, resupplies, refits and upgrades to the starships. While one escort ship augments the research and exploration abilities of the lead ship, the other escort ship augments the combat abilities of the lead ship if they are engaged in battle. Condition Yellow At Condition Yellow, the task force is reformed into four mission groups, which still primarily undertake missions of exploration and diplomacy when Vanguard Command is on high alert, or when a particular mission group is traveling across more hostile sectors. To easily form these mission groups, squadrons under each mission group operate in sectors that are near each other. Each mission group is composed of 12 starships. Each mission group operate separately but in close coordination with one another In situations where there is a need to deploy a group of starships larger than a squadron but the security situation in the area does not merit a declaration of Condition Yellow, the Battle Cruiser and the six Medium Cruisers / six Destroyers are deployed as a battle group to the situation. Together, they are called “The Wolf Pack.” Each task force has a Wolf Pack. The Wolf Pack is only formed for short a duration. Once their mission has been concluded, the seven ships return to their solo missions patrolling Alliance territory. Condition Red At Condition Red-1, each task force is reformed into only two strike groups and operate specifically to undertake tactical missions in defense of Starbase 185. Strike Group One is composed of the smaller half of the whole task force and led by the primary flagship. Strike Group Two is composed of the bigger half of the task force, led by the secondary flagship of the task force, usually a Battle Cruiser. The Battle Cruiser of the task force remains detached and does not appear until its part in the battle plan takes place. During Condition Red-2 the whole ask force operates as one unit with the sole purpose of engaging an enemy fleet in battle. Category:Mobile fleets